Memory Lane
by I'm kinda drunk
Summary: Some Arthas/Jaina in the Halls of Reflection. Ever wonder what they were really doing while you were fighting ghosts and wiping on Malric?
1. Chapter 1

"Malric. Farwyn. Bring their corpses to my chamber when you are through." The icy voice of the Lich King ordered his two protectors in the Halls of Reflection.

The five Alliance members, who had accompanied Jaina Proudmoore, looked to both sides warily. Ghost lined all the walls staring at them with hallow dead eyes, but filled with murderous intent of their master. They really weren't that concerned with the powerful arch mage at their side, but being surrounded by some of the most deadly of the Lich King's forces did make one nervous.

Even though his face was covered by the dark blue plate helm, Jaina could tell those chilled white eyes were staring directly at her. Although it would have been near impossible to tell, Jaina knew behind the helm he was giving one of his annoying smirks of superiority. It had been one thing that had always annoyed Jaina when they had been together.

"Yes, my liege." Both commanders replied simultaneously before offering brisk bows to their master.

With just the slightest nod to them both, Arthas turned to walk through huge double doors that led to a long ramp.

"What's the plan, Lady Proudmoore?" A Night elf druid asked as he transformed into a Moonkin. There was a dreaded silence and the Moonkin turned around to find that the arch mage had disappeared. "Lady Proudmoore?"

"Up there!" A gnome squeaked, pointing behind the Lich King where Jaina ran behind him.

The five companions looked to one another fearfully before scrambling to follow, but by then the huge double doors had closed leaving the five friends alone with a room full of the living dead.

Jaina heard the five champions scream in terror and briefly had a twinge of regret stab her. They had come to see if they could retrieve the sword, but none had planned on seeing the Lich King himself. However, they had volunteered on their own volition to come knowing what they were getting into.

As the arch mage came to the top of the ramp, she was surprised to find a small throne room. The walls were adorned with black sackcloth, skulls holding the fabric together. A throne, looking like it had been made with the assorted bones of different creatures, sat at the back of the room, more black fabric draped over it. To her left was a door leading to a ridge along the citadel.

Jaina stomped her foot in frustration as she looked around the room. Arthas couldn't have gotten far; she had only been a few feet behind him. Unless there had been a secret door in which case he would wait to ambush her. Just as the thought entered her head, cold hands grasped her shoulders flinging her around. Before she could react, the Lich King kissed her deeply, holding her warm body tightly against his cold plate.

There was a quite humming sound, and the sense of magic filling the air as Jaina blinked out of Arthas grasp, trembling. The dreaded Lich King chuckled quietly, as he wiped a plated hand across his lips. "It's good to see you again, Jaina."

There was no reply from the sorceress who stood quite a distance away, an icebolt ready to fly should her charge.

"It's good to see you to, Arthas." He mocked in a whinny female voice when she did not reply.

Taking off his helm, the white locks of his hair came tumbling out, ice still clinging to some of the strands. He ran a hand through the snow white hair before slumping onto his throne. "So, what brings you to my neck of the woods?"

Having steadied herself from the shock of the terrible and all too familiar kiss she had ached for for so long, she managed to speak in a firm tone. "I've come to kill you, monster."

He laughed. "Really? You and I both know I'm far too powerful for you even to make an attempt, so what did you truly come for?"

She paused, it was true she had no clue if she could have killed him or not. What had she come for?

"To be honest, I'm not certain." She looked around the cold drab room in despair. "Proof, maybe."

"Uh huh." Arthas replied dumbly. One hand under his chin, his eyes gazed over the arch mage who hadn't lost any of her gorgeous feminine shape in all the years he hadn't seen her. "I always liked your violet Kirin Tor robes; they really bring out your eyes."

After the kiss, Jaina shouldn't have been surprised at the statement, and she wasn't. She was surprised at the blush that sprang involuntarily to her cheeks. Scolding herself profusely she attempted to cover it up, but far too late.

Rising from his throne, Arthas began walking slowly to the arch mage, who with every one of his steps forward went one back. "It's so unfair how the only woman I ever loved is trying to kill me."

The statement made Jaina stop in her tracks. "Unfair?" She echoed in disbelief before righteous fury took hold of her. "UNFAIR! Is it unfair that we have an ass-hat on the throne leading the Alliance? Is it unfair that you killed my master Antonidis? Is it unfair that instead of everything going as it should have you're the king of the damned?" She was screeching at him to the top of her lungs.

Arthas clapped both hands over his ear, cringing at her tone. "I take it back; you might be able to kill me single handedly if you keep screeching."

To both their surprises a music sound echoed through the room, laughter. Jaina laughed as he hadn't in years. Arthas' features twisted around in that funny way that had always made her break out into a fit of giggles in their younger years. The laughter died after a few moments replaced by a sadness.

"What happened to you Arthas?" She asked almost desperately.

He lifted a hand to brush her cheek free of a tear, a small smile etching his almost light blue face. "Destiny, Love."

The old nick-name he used when they had been sweet hearts nearly made the stalwart Proudmoore break down. She fought down what felt like a whole mana cake in the middle of her throat before grasping at his hand. "Was there anything I could have done to save you? If I had stood by your side at Stratholme, would this have happened?"

"We will never know, and to be truthful, I don't think I want to know. The last thing I want is for you to be plagued with more unnecessary guilt. I made my choice, as you have made yours. I will see to it this world will come under my rule and you have vowed to stop me." He chuckled slightly. "It reminds me of the first play we went to see together for our first date. Do you remember?"

She nodded. "I do. Then we walked through the city, trying to avoid the guards following us from our parents."

He pulled her close. "And there was that musician's troupe playing beside a fountain."

"And we danced." She finished with a whisper becoming enfolded in his arms.

He ran a hand through her honey blonde hair, and he didn't feel so cold. He felt like the Arthas she had known what seemed like a millennia ago, and they danced.


	2. HIDE YOU KING OF THE DAMNED

Jaina sighed wistfully, as she watched the azure waves lap gently upon the rocky shores of Theramoore. Her elbows rested on the wooden windowsill of her tower, as a finger curled a strand of hair absent-mindedly. She was thinking of Arthas. Those weeks ago, they had danced upon the cold gray stone in the halls of refection was etched into her mind. Yes he was king of the damned, yes he was the man who had brought so much torment on the world of Azeroth, and yes he was the man who had changed the course of the entire human race. But he was still Arthas. As odd and crazy as it was, a part of him was still her old sweetheart from their teenage years.

"You always did become oblivious to the world around you when you're deep in thought." Arthas remarked casually.

The sorceress went rigid. He wouldn't dare…would he have? Slowly she turned around to find the Lich King lying comfortably in her wide rounded bed. His hands were behind his head, and legs crossed. The blue frozen helm lay cast aside almost carelessly at the foot of the bed. His grin was wide and mischievous, such the dare devil Arthas of old.

She should have called for her guards, she should have thrown a couple of ice bolts at him along with some very harsh words, but she didn't. All Jaina Proudmoore could do was look on in astonishment.

"How did you get in here?"

"It doesn't really matter." He gave her a caviler wink.

Her eyes narrowed. No, not again he would not bamboozle her into some sort of weak weepy woman crying over a lost love again, he was her enemy for Light's sake! "Get out," She growled, preparing an Arcane Missile spell.

"I would but I don't have time." Arthas shrugged. "If you didn't hear the footsteps some one's coming."

For the second time in less than five minutes, Jaina froze. King Varian. In all her surprise she had forgotten he was to be meeting. How would it look if he stomped into her private quarter with the King of the damned lounging in her bed? Treason was the only word that flashed in her head.

"Hide." Was the only word Jaina was able to formulate.

"In the usual place I suppose." Arthas gave a comical sigh. "Like old times, my how our past seems to be catching up."

Jaina almost smiled, she truly did at the old thought of when he had visited her in Kul Tiras and hid away in order not to get caught when the guards came in wondering what all the giggling and added voices were in the room when she was supposed to be alone. She wiped the thought away, the steps were getting closer.

"Get under the bed before you get me hanged for treason." She hissed, knowing he would never be able to teleport out in time.

With a slight nod, Arthas complied, slipping off the bed in usual silence given that he was wearing plate and easily slide under the huge bed. Just in time in seemed as the King of Stormwind burst into the room.

"Let's make this quick, Lady Proudmoore, I haven't got all day discussing failed peace treaties about orcs." He stated, not even greeting her properly.

"King Varian." She greeted with a smile stepping close to him trying to turn him away from the bed. "So glad you could make it. Here, let's sit beside the window it's such a warm day, or perhaps discuss matters in the antechamber below."

He only grunted in reply slapping himself down in a chair next to the bed. "Why, here where we usually talk is just as good."

He shivered suddenly glancing around the room. "Why is it so cold in here?"

"Uh…working on a new ice spell." Jaina replied shakily.

The king's gaze looked around the room oddly suspicious. "Why do I get the feeling we're being watched?"

"Probably servants outside the room, you know they love their gossip." She replied, better prepared for the question. Many had often speculated the king had a love interest with her.

"I see." He nodded. "And what about the feelings of absolute disparity, inevitable doom, and complete and total evil vibe that I'm picking up?"

She threw up her hands. "I don't know Varian, maybe it's because the Lich King is hiding under my bed and snickering like moron because he knows I'm in an awkward situation!"

There was complete silence for a moment as Jaina and Varian started at one another intently. Suddenly Varian rose, a grim from etching his features. "I see now this was a waste of time, I'll come back another day when you're not on your period and being such a jerk."

If looks could kill, Varian would have dropped like a stone, but appeared not to notice the disdainful glares Jaina threw him as he shouldered past her and walked out of the room.

"Let me just say that was the funniest thing I have seen in years." Arthas chuckled as he scrambled under the bed.

Jaina herself couldn't contain a relived grin as she slumped into the chair Varian had sat in. She quickly found herself to be a shaking mess. When was the last time she had done something so bold, something that had made her feel so alive?

"Like old times, Love." Arthas stated, kissing the top of her head.

"But they are not the old time, Arthas." She explained. "We can't' keep doing this, pretending that everything's how it was and we're two reckless teens again."

"No we can't," Arthas agreed with a slight nod. "That's why I have come to take you with me."

"Wh-"Was all Jaina could utter before her entire world went black.

_Ooooo what's going to happen next? I honestly don't know. The first chapter was supposed to be a one-shot but I forgot to press complete, so here is another chapter…I guess you could call it that. _


	3. Icecrown Citadel Insert creepy music

The bells of Lorderan sang out in a most pleasant uproar, accompanied by the cheering masses of Lorderan citizens that lined the courtyard and walkways of the kingdom. Jaina stood to the side watching as the people threw pink rose petals into the air yelling his name. "Arthas…Arthas…Long lives the prince of Lorderan!"

He appeared suddenly walking slowly down the main thoroughfare a black cloak covering most of his body.

Her heart froze, he had just come back from Northrend, where he had truly died…however, this time the cloaks hood was pulled back, revealing Arthas, laughing, smiling, untainted.

"Jaina!" He called out waving to her.

"Arthas!" She smiled with endless relief, taking a few steps towards him. At least it should have been a few steps, but the closer she tried to come, the farther he seemed away.

"Jaina, what are you waiting for?" He asked his voice seemingly ethereal. "Jaina? Jaina…."

He was growing faint, almost see through, the bells had stopped ringing and her world was going black, but still she tried to reach out for him.

"Jaina, are you awake yet?" Arthas asked curiously, a cold finger poking her as one would a dead animal.

The sorceress groaned something incomprehensible, shoving his hand away. When the poking persisted she opened an eye expecting to be greeted by a maid servant. Instead her eyes opened to find a nearly naked Arthas resting beside her on a bed.

He smiled charmingly at her. "Morning, Love."

Coming to full awake instantly, Jaina flailed out trying to push him away, her voice panicky. "Arthas! What in the Light's name are you doing! Why are you just wearing boxers and get the hell out of my bed!"

He held her wrist gently but with a firm grip to keep her from slapping him. "Calm down, Love. This is my room, and it's my bed, did you forget, I whisked you away romantically from your dreadful boring life at Theramoore, so we could be together."

"ROMANTIC?" She screeched as only a woman full of fury could. "You think invading my home, kidnapping me, then putting me in bed with you, and probably rape, was romantic?"

There was a moment of pondering silence. "Um…I'm guessing no." He replied, his demeanor slightly cowed in the face of her fury. _"That's the last time I'm asking Kel'thuzad how to sweep a woman off her feet." _He added inwardly.

Laughter bubbled inside Jaina, she must be insane, this man who'd done so much to her still could crack her up, and even in this situation she found herself in. But she fought it down stoically, her blue eyes colder than the room around her. "What did you bring me here for?"

"Well after we danced, and you decided those five Alliance champions were never going to make it to you and left. I got to thinking, why should both of us be miserable. We both miss one another that much was obvious. So why not just let one of us be miserable and the other be happy." He grinned proudly. "Good idea, right?"

"No!"

"_Damn you Kel'thuzad."_ Arthas cursed inwardly but there was no going back now.

He shrugged. "Oh…well why don't you just give yourself some time to adjust to the idea. In the meantime, come on I want to show you around, this place has everything!"

Excitedly he hopped out of the bed revealing oddly enough boxer shorts with Murloc designs all over them. It was so unexpectedly Jaina couldn't help but blurt out a quick chuckle. If the king of the damned could blush he most certainly did. "These aren't my only boxers, I have much scarier ones with swords….and stuff."

She shouldn't be laughing, Jaina told herself over and over but she did. Deep in her mind however, she knew accepting his request to look around might help her escape.

"So this is the first hall." Arthas explained as they walked into the first room of Ice crown Citadel. "And that's Marrowgar." He pointed to the hulking 4 headed flying creature casually. "Marrowgar this is my girlfriend Jaina." He placed an arm over Jaina's shoulder proudly.

"Booooner stoooooormmm." The creature roared suddenly.

"That was inapropriate." Arthas scolded.

"Come at me, bro." Marrowgar replied hoisting his axe easily.

Arthas looked towards Jaina apologetically. "Sorry, he's got a perverted sense of humor, too many champions who come here attempting to kill him. Their language is sort of rubbing off on him. Let's move on."

For the next hour the pair went through twists and turn of the whole citadel, things that would make you swoon in fright, and loosen your bowels in terror. But nothing could prepare Jaina for what came next.

"And now I want to show you are marketing division." Arthas smiled leading her into a different wing of the citadel.

"…Marketing?" Jaina echoed confused.

"We have to make gold somehow, this place doesn't run itself." He explained, stopping at two huge doors. " Let me present to you the other half of ICC. Ice-cream Castle!"

"Oh no…" Jaina whispered holding a hand to her face. The biggest Ice cream chain on Azeroth. Light let it not be true, let it not be so, that Ice crown Citadel and Ice cream castle were one and the same.

With a slight push the doors flew open to reveal a small area where ghouls were making ice-cream. Abomination were ferrying cart loads of cheerfully marked packages of ice cream of all flavors to awaiting portal that would lead back to the eastern kingdoms or Kalimdor for the hungry peoples of the world.

To the left of the ice cream workers a banshee was explaining the process to a group of tourist consisting of both Horde and Alliance members. "And here is where we make our most famous flavor, plague mint chocolate chip. We have both real plague and un-plagued flavors of this particular ice cream, please, help yourself to free samples."

Jaina watched in amazement as the tourist flocked to the small table with free samples, completely ignoring her presence.

"You'd be amazed how many people come here for the weekly tours." He whispered to her. As if to prove his point he pointed to a wall of photos. One of them was Tirion Fordring all dressed in his golden armor of the Lightbringer but with an 'I love Ice cream castle' T-shirt over it. "Isn't that awesome, Jaina?" He turned but there was no one there. "Jaina…?"

She was shaking her head, a hand over her face. "This is something I would have expected the old Arthas to come up with, but you're not the old Arthas, you're trying to trick me. You're my enemy, the Lich King."

"But I'm Arthas." He refuted gently. "The same Arthas you knew those years ago, the same Arthas who told you his dream was to one day open an ice cream empire, just…evil. Have you stayed the same through all the years?"

She had no answer for that.

"Look, Jaina, I watched from afar for long years, you've been treated like crap by everyone around you. Why don't you give this…us…a chance, can it really be worse than talking with Varian and getting called Jaina Proudwhore behind your back? I can always make an excuse of mind controlling you or something, if you change your mind, please just give it a chance." He took her hands in his own. "I free your constricted magic; you are free to go at any time if you choose not to except."

Instantly she felt the magic keeping her own suppressed fall away. Could it be? She should have been out there at a moment's wink she should have attacked him with everything she had. there was a moment where nothing happened except the agaonzied screams of one unlucky human who had decided to try the real plauged ice cream. Instead she wrapped an arm around his own. "Do you have any Tauren Track Ice cream?"

"Always he beamed." Smiling quite like the old Arthas. "Always."

"I guess she's going to 'Stick around'." Marrowgar rattled throughout the citadel.

Arthas cursed stomping a foot. "Thank you for ruining a perfectly good moment with your damn cliché's!"

"Come at me, bro." Was the only reply causing Arthas and Jaina to laugh.


	4. EVIL

Jaina clapped her hands together, her gaze looking around the dull Bedroom of Arthas Menethil. She hadn't much time to examine the room when she'd first awoke but now that these strange turn of events had occurred, she was more interested in her new, possibly temporary, surroundings. The bed (Which she now noticed was a water bed) was unkempt. Thick covers dragged onto the shag carpeting with pillows tossed under the bed or thrown askew somewhere in the room. Two twin lava lamps sat on a blood coated altar dedicated to sacrificing all those who did not think NCIS Orgrimmar was the greatest show on Azeroth. A gnomish invention of a hologram screen sat across from the bed. Its screen was black, and there was a strange looking wand to probably control it lying on the floor. The walls were bare except for one poster of the entire Thunderbluff Bulls Gnome punting team signed by all the players. In a word, the room was very…manly.

"So, this is your first day of being evil." Arthas rubbed his hands expectantly, an excited smile dancing across his pale face.

Sighing, Jaina attempted to divert her attention from the disastrous room, mentally making changes already in her head. "Yes it is. So what's first?"

Arthas looked her over, his eyes scouring her figure. A frown replaced his wicked smile. "You need a new change of clothes.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Jaina asked tugging at the cuff of her long sleeved garment testily. She liked her style and more than one person had been transformed into a sheep criticizing it.

Arthas rubbed the back of his neck, somewhat bashfully. "Violet and white cloth is not very…intimidating. I mean we're trying to strike fear and terror into all of Azeroth, and you look like you're about to start selling muffins."

"Are you saying I am not intimidating?" She growled, her cerulean eyes blazing in fury.

Arthas seemed to shrink away, knowing talking to a woman about her fashion sense was dangerous territory even for the king of the dead. "Y-yes…I mean just for right now."

She snarled at him. "Well what do you suggest?"

Slowly, the Lich King walked to his closest, taking out a tight, form fitting black leather outfit. He held it out to Jaina smiling. "Pretty badass, am I right?"

Jaina had to admit it looked rather sexy and intimidating, although one thing bothered her. "Taking the hanger she glared at Arthas. "Why on Azeroth was this in your closet?"

"It's not mine, it's Saurfangs!" He cried out.

Jaina looked at the outfit and thing to Arthas. "Right." She said it so mockingly there was no hint that she was buying it.

After she dressed Arthas could not help but gawk at her. The top had no sleeves and revealed most of her stomach, leaving only a precarious little fabric covering the chest area. The bottom skirt went all the way down to her ankles, but possessed a slit on the side so high it suggested a host of things to the Lich Kings imagination. Although she looked stunning a little part of him thought he had looked better that one time he had tried it on.

"So now that I look the part, what's next?" Jaina asked leaning a bit on her staff.

"Evil deeds of course." Arthas replied nodding. "We could start small by unleashing all my minions at once and destroying the world in one fail swoop. Or be really evil and make unfunny jokes about certain legendary items and yelling them throughout the populaces of the trade districts in Orgrimmar and Stormwind."

"I think I have a better idea." Jaina said trying to smile evilly, yet only looking insane.

oOo

"Scourge are coming in from the south!" A mage guard cried out from the lookout post in Dalaran.

The leader of the Kirin Tor, Rhonin, came bursting out of the command center where he stood about doing nothing all day.

"How many, man!" He yelled to the look out as the war mages got in their positions.

The guard stumbled. "Err…two Flying ones."

"Two?" Rhonin echoed unable to believe such. Using his magic powers to look beyond the walls he found that there were indeed only two the wretched Nurubian flying beast carrying with them a strange device.

All was silent as they set the device, on one of the bare floating islands near the city in the sky, obviously waiting.

"What are they doing?" Rhonin mumbled, confused.

On flat plateau in the frigid Storm Peaks, Arthas and Jaina watched from afar.

Arthas could only nod in impression. "Really Jaina I didn't know you had such evil in you."

She smiled but put a finger to her lips silencing him so they could hear the evil about to take place.

The two Scourge beasts fumbled with the contraption until they heard a click and darted away like bats out of hell.

There was quiet for a moment then a crackling sound arose from the strange device. "We're no strangers to love. You know the rules and so do I…"

There was intense quiet, yet slowly but surely the screaming from Dalaran began. Arthas watched amazed at the floating city began to move away from the gnomish device. From atop the plateau they could hear the desperate cries to escape.

"It's so mediocre. Stop we beg of you!"

"Move this floating mountain city faster damn you, FASTER."

"Wanting to buy port to anywhere!"

"Somebody make it stop!" At that statement a random gnome was hurled at the device but fell short.

Even from here they could see scores of peoples jump from the walls taking their chances to escape from the awful music.

Arthas smiled at Jaina a plated hand wrapping around her own. Jaina stepped closer to him so that he could wrap an arm around her. They listened to the screams as the sweetest of symphonies. He smiled, kissing the top of her forehead. "I love you so much."

_A/N: _**If you realized the legendary was Thunderfury a cookie for you. Also I dont own the song, and so on and so forth. **


	5. Welcome to Stormwind

Bright torches flickered cheerily in the scones upon the white marble walls of Stormwind keep. Their glow cast the shadows of the Alliance leaders everywhere across the room the dark and light dancing for dominance.

Varian sat at the head of a long rectangular table his face cool and stony as the walls around him. To his left sat Tyrande with flowers in her hair, and a harp in her hand. Next to her sat her hippy husband Malfurion who was humming quietly to himself and staring out into nothing. High as usual. On the other side of the table sat the Dranei leader Velen who was currently snoring. His head was lying on the polished oaken table while drool pooled beneath his weathered cheek. Beside him sat Magni Bronzebeard. The stubborn old dwarf was combing his well…bronzebeard with a pearl handeled comb, muttering and calling it his precious. Last but not least the gnome leader Megatorque (Or whatever stupid gnome name he has) sat in a high chair so that he could properly see everyone else. As the king of Stormwind looked upon the leaders he couldn't help but sigh and wonder why the Horde hadn't exterminated them all yet.

"Are we ready to proceed with the meeting?" Varian asked in agitated tones.

Malfurion looked at him owlishly his eyes watery and out of focus. "Dude lets like…go to the park and have this meeting bro…you know be one with nature and all bro."

"I agree." Tryande giggled placing her head on Malfurion's shoulder.

"No for the thousandth time you two!" Varian growled. "We are discussing secret matters of state; we can't do this at a picnic!"

"Chill man, chill…" Malfurion pleaded lazily, a wreath of smoke enveloping him and Tyrande.

"Eh, aren't we missing somebody?" The elderly croaked voice of Velen asked in a yawn.

"Yea, wont there another girlie here?" Magni added now that he had combed his beard four thousand times.

The others looked around and shrugged. Varian sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he slumped into the chair. "How could we be forgetting somebody, we're all the leaders."

"Nah, I am pretty sure there was another." Megatorque squeaked.

Varian threw his hands up. "Alright let's take attendance. Tyrande and Malfurion?"

The two night elves looked to each other lovingly. "Only in body." They replied simultaneously.

Varian made a mental note to ban the use of those 'enchanted weeds' before a meeting before continuing. " Velen?"

"What?" Velen yelled, it appeared his bad ear was messing up again.

"VELEN!" Varian roared happy to have a reason to raise his voice.

The elderly Dranei sniffed in indignation. "No need to yell, present."

"Magni?"

"Aye."

"Megatorque?"

"Present!"

"See." Varian rolled his eyes we are all present.

"Nah, I am pretty sure there was another now." Tyrande piped up.

Varian slammed a fist onto the table, his eyes blazing. "Who, damn you, who could we possible be missing!"

"I don't know." Magni tapped his chin thoughtfully before loving stroking his beard. "I think her name was something with a J. Janice maybe."

"Joslyn?" Malfurion added.

"Jasmine?" Varian echoed. Another person was coming back to him but he couldn't quite put the name to the face.

"Jackie?" Tyrande put her guess in.

"Larry?" Velen asked having no real clue what was going on.

"I think her name was Brittney." Megatorque said ending their little name game confidently.

All readily agreed that the name was defiantly Brittney and that she was missing.

"What did she rule again?" Magni asked.

"I don't remember, a taco stand maybe." Varian said reflectively. He suddenly rose from his chair flashing his most heroic stance. "But, if she is missing then we must find her."

"How?" Malfurion asked half dazed.

The room seemed to grow dark; all eyes were focused on Varian. He clutched both edges of the table with his hands. His voice was barely a whisper. "We must go where all fear to go with their questions. We must traverse a sea of stupidity and insults as we beg for a proper answer."

"No…" Magni whispered aghast.

All the leaders had gone pale as ghost, their breath held in their throats with terror. Varian nodded stoically to hide his fear. "That's right, we must go…to Trade Chat."

"You can't make me go back there!" Malfurion roared. "It's the reason I smoke so heavily. The memories…" Tears begin to pool in his blue eyes. "Such horrible memories."

"But we must!" Varian goaded trying to rouse the leaders form their terror. "For Brittney!"

"But we don't even know if that's her name!" Velen tried to reason.

"That's what we are going with, and we must find her." Varian said determinedly by throwing on his cloak. He looked back to the still sitting leaders. "Are you coming or not?"

"Only if we can go out to eat after." Tyrande said hopefully.

"Fine," Varian growled and the leaders began to rise. "But I pick the place we don't want a repeat of last time."

"Dude that vegetarian meat-loaf was epic." Malfurion argued.

"Whatever." Varian growled not wanting to get into another high argument with Malfurion. The food had been gross and tasted like Kodo manure, but he was not about to argue with antler, feather, claw man.

With deep breaths, the leaders of the Alliance steeled themselves to face the word beyond their palaces. The world of champions who sat around doing nothing. Welcome to Stormwind.


End file.
